sentimientos
by Mahokka
Summary: {AU}{KaixTakaoxYurivxBroklynxRaulxRai} si quieren saber de que se trata solo leanlo.


_-NOTA-_

_este fic era para el 14 de febrero, pero por causas de fuerza mayor lo subo ahora, espero les guste y no olviden dejar review._

_Kai caminaba molesto por los corredores de la universidad, había llegado el dia mas espantoso del año para el._

_El maldito día en que las malditas cursilerías están a flor de piel y este año no escaparía de las bobas niñas que le piden otra oportunidad. no pueden entender que a el no le gustan las mujeres y que su corazón lo tiene un hermoso chico de cabellos azul medianoche que es su mejor amigo._

_Dio un suspiro, hasta ese momento ninguna boba le había dado nada y estaba feliz por ello. Abrió su locker y no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando una montaña de cartas cayeron sobre el. -maldición- grito incorporándose y pateando las cartas._

_-vamos Kai, no pierdes nada con darles una oportunidad- una voz alegre lo hizo voltear topándose con uno hermosos ojos azules y piel morena._

-_sabes que las mujeres no me gusta- dijo molesto y cerrando el casillero de un golpe -no pueden dejarme en paz por un maldito día- volvió a gritar y volteo hacia su amigo, el cual lo miraba sorprendido. -¿que te molesta que no me gusten las chicas- pregunto con ironía._

_-de hecho me sorprende que lo aceptes, kai- dijo al momento que abría su locker. -pensé que nunca lo dirías- sin mirar dentro volteo hacia su amigo._

_-por mas que se los digo, nadie entiende- takao sonrió y se volteo para guardar sus cosas. -creo que les gusta molestarme- miraba fijamente a Takao, quien no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido e inmóvil. -que demonios te pasa kinomiya, por que me ignoras- se acerco hasta el. _

_-mira- señalo una hermosa rosa roja colocada estratégicamente en su casillero, kai levanto una ceja._

-_quien... como- miro a su amigo, el cual estaba sonrojado. lentamente tomo un pequeño sobre color azul cielo, con destellos blancos y sellado con un corazón. con cuidado abrio el sobre y saco una nota leyéndola en voz alta._

_"querido takao:_

_Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, no puedo, tu sonrisa me pone nervioso y aun mas el joven que siempre esta a tu lado como perro guardián._

_Por fin me anime y decidí mandarte esta carta. Aunque no confesare mi nombre ya que no es necesario._

_Te ama: tu admirador secreto_"

_Takao bajo lentamente la carta, su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.-weee... tengo un admirador secreto- grito feliz, luego miro a kai y lo abrazo-este año, no fuiste el único que recibió cartas kai- al soltarlo corrió pasillo arriba -te veo mas tarde-._

_Kai miraba la nada, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, no permitiría que ningún estúpido chiquillo de quinta le quitara a Takao, si eso pasaba se cambiaria de nombre y no estaba dispuesto a perder su nombre. _

_Necesitaría ayuda para encontrar al mal nacido que le había enviado esa carta a su ángel medianoche. Con paso apresurado llego al GYM de la universidad._

_Ahí, estaba su contacto._

_1) IVANOV YURIV._

_enemigos desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero al tratarse se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común y trataron de hacer amigos, claro sin que nadie lo supiera._

_El chico pelirrojo se encontraba entrenando baloncesto, pues jugarían en una semana el campeonato de distrito y era el capitán del equipo. -muévete, niñito- le grito aun novato, el cual se asusto y tiro el balón para otro lado, con un bufido se acerco hasta el chico y lo tomo de la camisa -no sirves para nada, estarás en la banca en el próximo partido- lo soltó y volvió a su posición. Kai sonrió_

_-OYE IVANOV- grito, el pelirrojo volteo molesto hacia quien osaba, una sonrisa siniestras cruzo sus labios._

_-bien chicos la practica ha terminado- grito y camino hacia el bicolor -Hiwatory, tanto tiempo sin verte- saludo_

_-déjate de formalismos yuriv, necesito tu ayuda- dijo si rodeos, yuriv, lo miro y luego le dio la espalda._

_-vamos, hablaremos mejor en privado- caminaron hacia atrás de las gradas -adelante kai, te escucho- dijo recargándose en la pared y colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza._

_-bien, tengo un amigo y recibió un obsequio del- suspiro molesto y bajo la voz -"día de san Valentín"- aclaro su garganta y continuo -quiero saber quien se lo envió, el bicolor miraba fijamente los ojos azul ártico de su "amigo" quien sonrió abiertamente y luego achico los ojos._

_-no puede creerlo, tu, Kai Hiwatory, tiene amigos, el mundo se va a acabar- finalizo con una carcajada._

_-déjate de estupideces yuriv- grito el ojirubi un poco molesto. el pelirrojo suspiro _

_-de acuerdo, disculpa, imagino que tu "amigo" debe ser muy importante para ti, Hiwatory- lo miro con picardía_

_-en realidad.. eso no te importa yuriv, solo dime me vas ayudar- dijo, al darse cuenta que por poco y se echaba de cabeza con sus sentimientos._

_-ya, cálmate, muy bien dime quien es tu amigo y te dire si se algo- yuriv, se dio cuenta que kai se había puesto rojo y bajado la mirada._

_-Takao Kinomiya- susurro_

_-Takao Kinomiya...mmm bueno pues...- al decir el nombre miro sorprendido al bicolor -TAKAO KINOMIYA- grito, kai rápidamente le tapo la boca._

_-callate, quiere que te oigan en América- dijo un poco molesto._

_-gomen, bueno.. en realidad no puedo ayudarte mucho kai, takao tiene admiradores, por toda la escuela-_

_-QUEEEEE- no lo podía creer_

_-en algún tiempo, yo también quería invitarlo a salir, pero takao es tan inocente que puede lastimarte sin darse cuenta, mejor lo deje así- comento el pelirrojo un poco triste._

_kai lo miraba sorprendido -Yuriv, entonces tu?...-_

_-ya basta kai, ya paso ¬¬.. como dije no puedo ayudarte- se dio la vuelta _

_-y te iamginas quien pudo haber sido-_

_-ya te dije...- en ese momento chasqueo los dedos -hay tres personitas muy interesados en el podrías probar quien de ellos fue- sonrió y continuo -sus nombres son: Broklyn, Raul y Ray Kon.. espero que esta información te sirva de algo, chau kai- levanto su brazo y lo movió en un ademán de saludo._

_kai sonrió y también se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir del gimnasio, yuriv lo volvió a llamar. -kai cuando averigües quien fue, avísame- el bicolor, salió rumbo ala cafetería._

_2) BROKLYN_

_En dicho lugar, Broklyn se encontraba tratando de llegar ala barra de alimentos, odiaba cuando había tanta gente y el con hambre, con un bufido se resigno y trato de salir del ahí, pero un destello de cabello azul, lo hizo sonreír y a través de la gente logro alcázar su objetivo._

_-hola, takaito, puedo sentarme- señalo la silla junto a el, el moreno sonrió nervioso y pensó que no se moriría por pasar tiempo con el._

_-claro Broklyn- sonrió, haciendo derretir al joven pelirrojo junto a el._

_- y dime takao, recibiste algo hoy- dijo al momento que se acercaba al moreno peligrosamente._

_-si, una rosa y una carta- contesto y se movió alejándose del chico. Unos ojos rubíes con un brillo de te "asesinare maldito pelirrojo si te acercas mas a takao" en ellos, lo miraban de atrás de la pared, esperando el momento de intervenir sin hacer una escena delante de takao._

_-y quien te lo envió- volví a acercarse acorralando al moreno en la pared._

_-este... no lo se, no tenia firma- sonrió nerviosamente_

_-yo puedo decirte quien te la envió- sonrió seductoramente acercando su rostro al de takao (aquí kai, apretó su dientes y molió un bote que tenia en sus manos)._

_-en serio...- se alejo de el -quien- le daba un poco de miedo sentir el aliento de Broklyn en su rostro, pero la curiosidad de saber quien le había enviado la carta era mucha._

_-acércate y te lo diré al oído-tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo (aquí kai, tenia un aura de fuego alrededor de el, con paso gigantes se acerco hasta ellos) -si fue...- recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbo de la silla._

_-hola, chicos, como están- sonrió y miro al pelirrojo en el suelo - OH, perdón Broklyn, pensé que eras Yuriv- dijo en un tono de falsa inocencia._

_-kai, donde te habías metido- pregunto Takao mirando a su amigo con felicidad._

_-por ahí, averiguando algo importante- contesto sin despegar la mirada de Broklyn, ambos se miraban desafiadoramente._

_-sabes takaito, te veo mas tarde, ya que ese...- señalo a kai -no este cerca- le lanzo un beso haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara y kai se enojara. salió de la cafetería._

_-tengo algo que hacer, te veo mas tarde takao- se despidió del moreno y salió tras el pelirrojo._

_Unas horas después todos los alumnos se enteraron que Broklyn había tenia un feo accidente. Kai caminaba tranquilo por los corredores, no le importaba que lo vieran feo, ya que según los rumores, kai había estado con el chico cuando se accidento._

_El bicolor distinguí a su próxima presa y camino hacia él._

_3) Raúl_

_el chico de ojos verdes trataba de sacar un libro de su locker con el cual estaba teniendo una batalla ya que no quería salir.-maldito libro de física sal ya- dijo y jalo, yéndose al piso junto con el libro. se levanto y sacudió sus ropas._

_-sabes Raúl, no me gusto lo que hiciste- una voz seria y severa lo hizo voltear lentamente, topándose con los ojos color rubí de kai, el cual estaba recargado en la pared junto a su casillero._

_-k..kai- tartamudeo un poco -este... a mi tampoco me gusto caerme al suelo- medio sonrió y le dio la espalda._

_-no me refiero a eso, Raúl... por que demonios le enviaste la rosa a takao- dijo molesto, sujetando al chico de ojos verdes colocando una mano en su hombro._

_-de que hablas..- volteo hacia el bicolor -yo no le envié nada- se defendió, kai dio un suspiro y lo soltó_

_-excelente- lo paso y camino hacia los jardines._

_Según sus fuentes ahí se encontraba su presa numero 3, lo miro sentando bajo un árbol de sakura, disfrutando del sol._

_4) RAY_

_El chico de piel apiñonada, miraba extasiado el hermoso dia que hacia. el viento jugando con sus cabellos._

_- Rai...- el chico volteo para mirar quien lo llamaba, sonrió al darse cuenta que era su amor platónico kai._

_-si..- sonrió seductoramente y se levanto._

_-solo quiero saber algo- el neko se acerco al objeto de su deseo y se paro a escasos centímetros de el._

_-y que es-_

_-por que demonios le mandaste una rosa a takao- pregunto un poco molesto, no le gustaba que Ray se acercara tanto hacia su persona._

_-yo no le mande nada a takao...- dijo molesto, era mas que obvio para media universidad que el neko moría por el bicolor no por el moreno._

_-entonces quien demonios se la envió, Ivanov me dijo que...- guardo silencio ante lo ultimo, claro yuriv, por que no lo pensó antes, debía alejar las sospechas de el y que mejor que enviándolo a recorrer la escuela para acercarse a takao sin que el estuviera cerca. - maldición, que estúpido fui..- con su mano golpeo su frente, rai lo miraba sin entender._

_-Kai..- llamo pero el bicolor no le hizo caso y salió corriendo rumbo a quien sabe donde._

_Takao caminaba hacia su ultima clase del dia, primero recibe una rosa y una hermosa carta, pero de que servia si kai no se puso celoso, suspiro y detuvo su paso.-"sin tan solo kai"- pensó y volvió a caminar._

_-hola takao- saludo yiriv muy sonriente, mirando al joven detenerse junto a el._

_-ah.. hola yuriv, como estas- devolvió el saludo, estaba sonriendo._

_-de hecho quiero preguntarte algo- puso una mirada seria y se acerco a takao, tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo beso, así sin mas, dejando al ojiazul muy confundido. en ese momento llego kai, estaba jadeando pero al ver la escena frente a el bajo la mirada, takao le había correspondido a yuriv su dizque "amigo", sonrió con ironía y dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí._

_El moreno empujo al pelirrojo molesto -que te pasa yuriv, por que hiciste eso- el bicolor lo escucho y volteo hacia ellos de nuevo, pero para que no lo vieran se escondió tras los casilleros._

_-Takao me gustas y yo pensé...- dijo el ojizul ártico un poco apenado._

_-creíste que la rosa y esa carta harían que me enamorara de ti- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, molesto._

_-bueno... si- sonrió con una mano tras la cabeza_

_-yuriv, me gustaron y me puse muy feliz ya que nadie había hecho eso por mi, pero estoy enamorado de alguien mas desde hace mucho, bueno aunque no me haga caso y me vea como un amigo- se puso rojo y sonrió -si te correspondo te estaría engañando a ti y de paso a mi- _

_-no te preocupes, te entiendo- un fugaz beso en la mejilla y el pelirrojo se retiro. Takao suspiro y recordó que necesitaba algo de su casillero, a paso lento se acerco hasta ahí y lo abrió, encontrando una caja de chocolates y otra carta. -yuriv- pensó y saco el sobre, del interior la carta._

_- QUERIDO TAKAO:_

_TE AMO_

_KAI HIWATORY-_

_Takao sonrió y bajo la carta._

_-y bien- volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y su sonrisa se hizo mayor. El moreno se acerco hasta el._

_- me darás una oportunidad o me trataras como a las chiquillas que están enamoradas de ti- _

_-no lo se, depende mucho de tu respuesta.- sonrió levemente, Takao lo observo un momento y sin decir mas se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso, sorprendiendo al bicolor que después de salir del shock, correspondió al beso._

_al separarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos -TE AMO- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se volvieron a besar._

_O W A R I ._


End file.
